


family happiness

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейный вечер четы Стилински-МакКолл</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стайлз бесшумно прикрыл дверь и прислушался к тому, что происходит в доме. Скотт чем-то гремел на кухне, и, судя по сдержанным отрывистым фразам, не всё было так радужно. Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой - готовил Скотт хорошо, даже очень, но его отношения с кухонными приборами не заладились, наверное, с начала мироздания. 

Эмили нашлась в гостиной в кроватке в окружении своих игрушек. Возглавлял их, конечно, Ай. Голубоглазый щенок с руку Стайлза; медовая шерсть местами темнела из-за вечной трепки маленькими ладошками Эми. Какого черта этого игрушечного щенка она старалась назвать Айзеком, не было понятно никому. Разве что самому Лейхи, который появлялся в их доме по крайней мере раза три в месяц.

\- Привет, малышка, - прошептал Стайлз, когда заметил, что её ресницы дрогнули, осторожно взял ребёнка на руки и, надув щеки, издал неопределенный звук, от которого Эмили всегда была в восторге. Она посмотрела на него сонными глазами, причомкнула и заливисто рассмеялась. - Папа Скотт тебя не обижал?

Судя по игривому настроению и тому, как она вцепилась в отвороты его рубашки, все было наоборот. Стайлза кольнула ревность. Из-за своей работы он совершенно мало проводит с ними время. 

\- Ай, - надулась Эми и потянула пухлые ручонки к своему неизменному спутнику. Стайлз вздохнул, показал язык щенку, словно бы это настоящий Айзек, и подал его дочке. 

В проеме появился Скотт с бутылочкой. Увидев Стайлза и то, как он покачивает улыбающуюся Эмили, он резко остановился и расплылся в глупой улыбке.

\- Мы не ждали тебя так рано.

Удерживая малышку одной рукой, Стайлз взял из рук Скотта сок и хитро прищурился.

\- Такие ощущение, что ты не рад, - усмехнулся он.

Скотт виновато пожал плечами и чмокнул его в щеку. 

\- Конечно, рад. Да, Эмили?

\- Вырвался пораньше. Скинул все бумаги Джордану, а он только и рад. И я рад, что хоть вечер пятницы с малышкой проведу.

Стайлз вздохнул, передал Эмили Скотту, уронившую своего Ая, и захохотал, увидев обескураженное лицо Скотта.

\- И с тобой тоже, - добавил он. - Но для начала ужин. Что-что, а еда по расписанию.

Эмили согласно угукнула.

♠

Спокойно ужинать и не отвлекаться на играющих Скотта и Эмили, оказалось непосильной задачей для Стайлза. Он постоянно вертел головой, стараясь рассмотреть, что же там они делают, если к звонкому смеху малышки добавлялся такой редкий искренний Скотта.

Спустя несколько минут Эми захлюпала носом и разревелась. Видимо, игра ей наскучила, заключил Стайлз и поднялся помочь Скотту. Тот осторожно раскачивал её на руках и кивком головы указал на оторванную лапу Ая.

\- Вот как ты умудрился? - закатил глаза Стайлз.

Теперь о спокойствие в их доме можно только мечтать. Как будто оно и до этого было... Скотт виновато прижался губами к макушке дочери.

\- Боже, - Стайлз смотрел на иголку как на чудо света.

Пришла очередь Скотта закатывать глаза. Он отдал Эмили Стайлзу и забрал у него швейные принадлежности. Ай смотрел на него грустными глазами, и Скотт в очередной раз почувствовал иррациональный укол совести. Айзек никогда не был его бетой, вот только когда он уехал, Скотт понял всю ответственность. Он, чёрт возьми, до сих пор отвечал за безопасность беты Дерека и каждый раз вздыхал спокойно, когда Лейхи приезжал.

\- Ну вот, как новенький, - улыбнулся Скотт, критично осмотрев щенка. Стайлз шикнул и приложил палец к губам. Эми сопела ему в шею, сложив ручки на груди. - Эй, если она поспит сейчас, то ночью не даст нам покоя.

\- В любом случае не даст.

Стайлз уложил малышку в кровать, поцеловал в тёплый лобик и с лисьей улыбкой повернулся к Скотту.

\- А теперь я хочу получить свой заслуженный вечерний поцелуй.

Скотт прижался к приоткрытым губам; Стайлз тихо простонал и обхватил руками его шею. Юркий язык Стилински прошелся по кромке зубов, коснулся чужого языка, от которого по венам пробежался ток, а кончики пальцы закололо будто маленькими иголками.

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал Скотт, прикрывая глаза и выдыхая на счёт три. Глаза горели красным, словно он снова мальчишка, не умеющий обращаться с силой. 

И именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз начал стягивать со Скотта майку, Эмили вновь заплакала и задергала ножками. Они отскочили друг от друга, как будто обожглись. Стайлз смущенно потер переносицу, а Скотт почесал затылок и взглянул на игрушку, которую до сих пор держал в руках.

\- От Айзека давно ничего не слышно, - наконец поднял он тревожащую его тему. Стайлз выхватил у него из рук щенка и потряс им над личиком Эми. Она наморщила нос и потянула руки навстречу. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять её на руки.

\- Всё с ним в порядке, - отрезал он. - Обязательно говорить о нём сейчас? И вообще?

\- Да-да, извини. Просто я волнуюсь.

Стайлз хмыкнул, не переставая покачивать дочку.

\- Не хочу говорить об этом так прямо, но я ревную. 

\- Он просто мой бета, - Скотт расплылся в странной улыбке после признания Стайлза.

\- Он бета Дерека!

Скотт капитулировал, подняв руки. Эми захохотала.

♣

\- Божемойскотт, - громко застонал Стайлз на особо чувствительном толчке. 

Скотт прикрыл ему рот ладонью, повёл бедрами, проходясь точно по простате, и горячо выдохнул в покрасневшее ухо:

\- Тише, я еле уложил Эми.

Стайлз в отместку прикусил пальцы. Тело горело огнём и просило разрядки, но Скотт сегодня был удивительно медлительным. Осторожно вел ладонями по пояснице, пересчитывая родинки, влажно целовал затылок и шею, медленно водил рукой по члену и также издевательски медленно сжимал у основания.

\- Твою же мать, - прикрыв глаза и выгнув спину, пробормотал Стайлз в руку Скотта. Тот издал непонятный смешок. 

Почему твои альфа-штучки просыпаются в постели? - хотел спросить Стайлз, но Скотт вдруг ускорил темп. И больше не издевался - бил прицельно в одну точку, сжал чужой член в свободной руке, несколько раз провёл по нему, размазывая естественную смазку. У Стайлза перед глазами мелькали цветные точки, пальцы в преддверии оргазма поджимались; хлопковая ткань подушки с противным звуком гармошкой собралась в ладонях.

Стайлз кончил с громким стоном, который не заглушила даже накрывшая рот рука; тело расслабилось от долгожданной разрядки. Хотелось трех вещей - дать подзатыльник Скотту за задержку, его же поцеловать за оглушительный оргазм и спать. 

Скотт кончил почти сразу после него, почувствовав, как сильно мышцы сжали его член. Обессиленно ткнулся в мокрую макушку, скользнул губами по шее.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - зевнув, лениво протянул Стайлз, когда он после душа мокрый прижался к нему. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, - хохотнул Скотт, поцеловав его в висок.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так, и не забывайте, она любит сок с мякотью. Ни в коем случае не апельсиновый - из-за него у неё болят дёсна, - наставлял Стайлз. - И да, в девять отбой. Никаких мультиков!

\- Стайлз, вы уезжаете всего на день в загородный домик, а не в Афганистан на войну, - не выдержала Малия. - Я... Мы справимся.

Стайлз нервно взъерошил волосы и повернулся к Скотту, переполненный возмущением:

\- Нет, ты слышал? И с этим человеком, пардон, койотом я должен оставить нашу дочь?

Скотт вздохнул, виновато улыбнулся Кире и сжал плечи Стайлза.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Тем более, им нужно больше опыта перед тем, как у них появится собственный ребёнок.

Кира спрятала пылающие щёки в отвороте коричневой куртке Малии. Та потрепала её по волосам и грозно взглянула на Стайлза, который скинул руки Скотта и хлопотал над Эмили.

\- Серьёзно, Стайлз, ты хуже девушки, - сказала она.

Скотт хохотнул.

\- Я... Да я... Знаете что? Я никуда не поеду, - Стайлз прижал к себе Эмили, устроился с ней на диване и состроил обиженную мордашку. - Не понимают они нас, да, малышка? Плохие тёти и твой по какой-то неизведанной мне ошибке второй отец. 

\- Ладно, мы можем никуда не ехать, - Скотт осторожно сжал ладонь Стайлза. - Я не против провести выходные дома. Только позволь Кире с Малией хоть немного повозиться с Эмили. 

Стайлз, прищурившись, посмотрел на о чём-то переговаривающихся Киру и Малию, словно одним взглядом мог понять - можно доверить им ребёнка или нет. Скотт улыбнулся, понимая, что выигрывает.

\- Ладно, - сдался Стайлз и с неохотой передал Эмили Скотту. Та счастливо засмеялась. Скотт улыбнулся ей в ответ, несколько раз подбросив её в воздух, слушая радостный, визгливый смех, и повернулся к девушкам с наигранно важным видом.

\- Передаю вам самое дорогое.

И хоть он сказал это в шутливой манере, все присутствующие в доме знали, что это правда.

*

\- Ты не думаешь, что мы должны им позвонить? Узнать, как дела? - взволнованно спросил Скотт, подпрыгивая на сидении. 

Стайлз позевнул и, одёрнув рукав толстовки, взглянул на часы.

\- Прошло двадцать шесть минут с тех пор, как мы отъехали от дома. 

Скотта это, похоже, не убедило.

\- Мне уже всюду мерещится опасность. И волнение не хочет оставлять ни на секунду, - упрямо выдвинул подбородок он.

Стайлз улыбнулся и похлопал его по коленке.

\- Так, мистер Альфа, и кто из нас большая девчонка? И следи за дорогой, волчара! Я сейчас же позвоню Кире.

*

\- Да-да-да, - устало закатила глаза Кира. - Помню, никаких сладостей, пока не съест кашу. Боже, Стилински, я всё-таки девушка, есть у меня хоть капля материнского инстинкта в конце концов?

Малия, улыбнувшись, покачала головой. Эмили потянула её щёки в разные стороны, издавая при этом странный звук, похожий на выстрел в дешёвых боевиках.

\- Пуфф, - повторила Малия, корча рожицу.

Кира выдохнула, когда телефон наконец перестал верещать громким голосом Стайлза наравне со Скоттом. 

\- Эти двое просто ужасны. 

\- Посмотрим, как будешь волноваться ты, когда нам придётся хоть на минуту оставить собственного ребёнка, - хитро ухмыльнулась Малия. Кира покраснела и присела рядом с ней, заинтересованно глядя на сидящую на коленях Тейт Эми. 

\- Ты серьёзно? Это очень важный шаг в наших отношениях.

Малия пожала плечами.

\- А почему нет? Думаю, мы готовы. Причём я до ужаса хочу потискать так собственного ребёнка, - она прижалась губами к макушке Эмили. - Она потрясающая, не правда ли?

*

\- Ещё один звонок в течение получаса и я отключу телефон. Я не шучу, - угрожающе зарычала Малия и с силой надавила на кнопку сброса вызова. 

Кира и Эмили нашлись в комнате парней. Кира, дожидаясь Малию, которая выслушивала очередную лекцию о здоровом питании и прочих радостях, уснула, так и прижимая к груди также заснувшую малышку, которая, в свою очередь, сжимала игрушечного Ая в крошечных ручках. Не удивительно, учитывая, сколько они играли вместе с ней, сколько раз обедали и смотрели мультики. День пролетел незаметно. 

\- Утомили вас горе-папаши своими звонками? - прошептала Малия и провела кончиками пальцев по щеке Киры, осторожно убрав упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Эмили звонко причомкнула в ответ. 

Если бы Скотт и Стайлз видели эту картину собственными глазами, то не сходили бы с ума от волнения, и умилились вместе с Малией. 

Сердце сладко защемило.

\- Думаю, я полностью готова к пополнению в семье.


End file.
